Pewna Lepka Sytuacja
by MiaCarrot
Summary: Peter nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo ze szkolnym awanturnikiem, Wade'm Wilsonem, jako ze swoim partnerem w projekcie... i zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się go jako swojego współlokatora!
1. Który bohater jest naprawdę super?

_Witam wszystkich w moim pierwszym tłumaczeniu, yay. Ten oto fanfic **nie jest**_ _mojego autorstwa, jest to tylko tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opowiadanie w oryginale nazywa się **"One Sticky Situation"** i jest autorstwa Web_Head/Michael'a Pina, którego możecie znaleźć na serwisie Wattpad. Dodam może jeszcze, że samo opowiadanie nie jest ukończone, a ja postaram się tłumaczyć rozdziały na bieżąco i wrzucać je jak najszybciej. Zgoda na tłumaczenie jest, jak najbardziej ochocza.  
Dzięki za uwagę i indżoj~_

* * *

Peter Parker szedł właśnie do klasy, gdy blond–włosa plama przemknęła przed nim, sprawiając, że upuścił swoje książki. Podniósł je z powrotem, wzdychając. Był Spider-manem, a musiał udawać wycieraczkę i szmacianą lalkę całego liceum.

Plamą blondu był nie kto inny, jak niesławny Wade Wilson. Szkolny podrywacz, dowcipniś i „najemnik". Chciałeś kogoś pobić – zadzwoń po Wade'a. Chłopak zazwyczaj zasłaniał twarz, głównie z powodu ciemno–różowych blizn, znaczących jego ciało. Nawet jeśli nikt mu przez to nie dokuczał (bo wtedy prędzej czy później dostałby w ryj), Wade wolał być pewny, jednak blizny, poparzenia i obawy, które go dręczyły, nie były w stanie powstrzymać casanovy w jego postaci.

Wade spóźnił się na historię – jedną z lekcji, jakie miał z Peterem, który wlókł się zaraz za nim.

– O co ci chodzi?! Nie mógłbyś być odrobinę bardziej ostrożny, albo chociaż mi pomóc? – warknął Peter, nieźle zdenerwowany, wpatrując się w oczy drugiego.

– Woah! Uspokój się, chłopczyku, po prostu się śpieszę! – odparł Wade. Różnica wieku między nimi była niewielka – bo jedynie o rok – lecz Wade ciągle sprawiał, że wydawała się o wiele większa.

Peter otworzył usta, by odpyskować, lecz na jego policzki napłynął intensywny róż, i w końcu się nie odezwał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka, po czym przyśpieszył krok, idąc przez opuszczony w tamtym momencie korytarz.

Wade podążył ostrożnie za chłopakiem – niczym zbesztany szczeniaczek.

* * *

Gdy nauczycielka zapisała ich spóźnienia, usiedli na swoich miejscach i wyciągnęli przybory na ławki. Niestety Wade nie zrobił swojej pracy domowej (jak zwykle), więc zwrócił się do dziewczyny siedzącej obok niego.

– Hej, kochanie, miałabyś coś przeciwko, jeśli spisałbym twoją pracę domową? Jeśli tak, to żeby cię przekonać, coś za nią dostaniesz – dodał ze znaczącym mrugnięciem, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

Peter wpatrywał się w nią z czystą nienawiścią w oczach. Zastanawiał się nad tymi wszystkimi wyrażeniami, które mogły ją opisać – no, i wychodziło na to, że były dość... _wielobarwnym_ zestawem słów.

– Okej, tylko żeby cię nie zobaczyła – wyszeptała do Wade'a.

– Dzięki, słońce! Oh, i tak ją to nie obchodzi, nie martw się – zapewnił i zaczął przepisywać zadanie.

– Muszę iść coś wydrukować – westchnęła pani Romanoff, opuszczając klasę w asyście wzroku większości chłopaków (znalazłoby się też parę dziewczyn), gapiących się na jej „dopasowane spodnie".

– Teraz chyba jestem ci coś winien... – wymruczał Wade, wywołując rumieniec u Petera, siedzącego zaraz za nim.

Chłopak zmniejszył odległość między nim a dziewczyną i pocałował ją mocno, po czym wrócił do rysowania czegoś w zeszycie, tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

Peter obserwował całe zdarzenie, nagle zapragnąwszy być na miejscu tej dziewczyny; odbiorcą tego pocałunku... _Czekaj_ – _co? To było dziwne... Nie lubię Wade'a_ – _nie mówiąc już o facetach!_

Po kilku minutach pani Romanoff wróciła, trzymając stos broszur i innych papierów.

– Dobra, klaso, zrobimy sobie projekt. Poprowadzimy prace badawcze na temat superbohaterów, którzy pomagają społeczeństwu – przerwała, słysząc westchnięcia i widząc spojrzenia pełne wściekłości rzucane w jej stronę. – Ekhem. Będziecie pracować w parach, które zostaną wybrane na początku. Jeśli będziecie wybierać rozważnie, zachowacie swojego partnera. Jeśli nie – zostaniecie przydzieleni do kogoś innego.

Gdy w klasie rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi, pani Romanoff szybko wyszła na korytarz. To był pan Barton. Na pewno, bo kiedy nie był? Co inni uważali jako flirtowanie, w rzeczywistości było omawianiem obecnej misji.

Klasa szybko podzieliła się na grupy. Azari i Francis, Phineas i Ferb, James i Kathrine – oni byli tylko niektórymi z osób, które praktycznie wystrzeliły do siebie niczym rakiety, by być razem w duecie. Wkrótce cała klasa podzieliła się na nie, z wyjątkiem Wade'a. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zapytał paru swoich „znajomych", ale wszyscy mieli partnera.

Pani Romanoff rzuciła okiem na pary w klasie i zatwierdziła je wszystkie. Zmusiła także niechętnego Wade'a i zarumienionego Petera, by i oni połączyli się w parę.

– W porząsiu, Petey! O kim będziemy – głównie _ty_ będziesz – pisać? – powiedział Wade, wciąż gryzmoląc coś w swoim zeszycie.

– Myślałem o moim tacie – wymamrotał Peter, czując się trochę zdradzonym przez panią Romanoff.

– O którym dokładnie? – zachichotał Wade.

– Tacie– znaczy, o Kapitanie Ameryce, przecież ma całkiem bogatą historię.

– Okej, ten argument jest niby spoko, ale zawsze wolałem Spider-Mana; jest intrygujący – tak dobrze znany, jednak wciąż tajemniczy – mówił, równocześnie rumieniąc się lekko na myśl o swoim ulubionym bohaterze. – Zresztą! Czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś jego tyłek? Spandex z pewnością lubi sprawiedliwość...

– No więc... Kto to powinien być? Wciąż myślę, że Kapitan Ameryka jest dobrym pomysłem – powiedział szybko, by ukryć zażenowanie.

– Cap jest okej, ale nie tak bardzo okej jak poślady Spidey'ego! – prychnął Wade.

– O co chodzi z tobą i twoim zauroczeniem Spider-manem? Myślałem, że jesteś hetero!

– Nope, interesuję się obiema „sferami". Mój heteroseksualizm jest giętki niczym słomka, w dodatku jestem dosyć „elastyczny" w tych sprawach – mrugnął zalotnie, wysyłając ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa Petera. –W takim razie, którego wybierzemy? Kapitan versus Spider-man. Nadal głosuję na słodziaka–pająka~.

– Cap! - Peter zaprotestował z prędkością błyskawicy, co mogło być trochę podejrzane, lecz Wade zignorował to.

– Skoro jest to długoterminowe zadanie – pani Romanoff podniosła głos, by przebić się przez rozmawiających nastolatków – będziecie musieli podać swoje adresy, e-maile lub numery telefonów, ponieważ nie dam wam na to czasu na lekcji.

Wade szturchnął Petera.

– Wolałbym iść do ciebie... Wiesz, moi rodzice nie są tymi z rodzaju „dobrych rodziców", nie mówiąc już o tych „zwyczajnych rodzicach" – powiedział ze smutkiem i lekką nutką złości w głosie.

Peter poklepał Wade'a po plecach w pocieszającym geście.

– Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć; w końcu mieszkam w Stark Tower – powiedział, żałując, że chłopakowi i tak nic to nie da.

Biedny chłopak miał raka, a jego rodzice nie zrobili nic, by mu pomóc. Zamiast nich uczyniła to szkoła. Całe liceum zbierało fundusze, organizowało loterie i inne tego typu rzeczy, aż w końcu uzbierali tyle, by starczyło na leczenie Wade'a. Po tym wrócił do szkoły i był o wiele silniejszy. Nie wyglądało też na to, by miało go to ponownie zaboleć.

Wade westchnął, utrzymując uśmiech na twarzy. _Ten facet nigdy nie wygląda na smutnego,_ pomyślał Peter, _może to prawda... a może po prostu ukrywał ból zbyt długo._

Pani Romanoff pozwoliła klasie wyjść z sali przed dzwonkiem i Peter zaczął się zastanawiać, jak dziwni byli jego nauczyciele: pan Banner uczył chemii, pan Barrow wychowania fizycznego, pan Braddock umiejętności językowych, a pan Logan matematyki.

Peter był całkiem zadowolony, że w końcu nadszedł koniec lekcji, tym bardziej, iż był to piątek. Spakował wszystkie książki do plecaka i pobiegł na autobus. Jego ojciec zawsze cudował w tej sprawie, ponieważ mógł odebrać go samochodem czy coś w tym rodzaju. Peter jednak _chciał_ jeździć busem. To sprawiało, że chociaż trochę czuł się normalny.

Z drugiej strony Wade musiał wracać do domu milę i trochę, nie zważając na pogodę – czy to deszcz, śnieg, wiatr, spiekota, śnieg z deszczem, grad... wszystko. I nawet, kiedy dotarł do domu, rodzice zazwyczaj lekceważyli jego obecność lub wrzeszczeli na niego, niekiedy nawet pobili. Ale nie dziś! Wade za swój główny cel obrał dotarcie do Stark Tower.

* * *

– Jarvis, wróciłem! – ryknął Peter, zrzucając plecak z ramienia.

– Witaj w domu, paniczu Peter. Ojcowie panicza wciąż są na misji.

– Dobra, dzięki! – Peter uśmiechnął się, łapiąc za banana. Usiadł na kanapie i włączył konsolę do gier. Nie minęła nawet godzina, kiedy Jarvis przerwał mu grę, mówiąc:

– Paniczu Peter, przed drzwiami stoi młody mężczyzna.

– Kim on jest?

– Nie wiem, paniczu, ponieważ ma na sobie czapkę i kaptur. Jego rzeczy są w czarno–czerwonych kolorach.

– Wade... – Peter odetchnął głęboko. – Wpuść go, to Wade.

– Robi się, sir.

Wade nie widział tylu fajnych rzeczy odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala i nawet tamto miejsce było bliższe uczuciu zadomowienia niż to. Po chwili czekania, winda, która prowadziła na piętro Petera, otworzyła się i chłopak wjechał na górę.

– Co tam, Peter! – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i uniósł dłoń w górę, oczekując piątki.

– Wade, musisz najpierw zadzwonić – skarcił Wade'a – ale cześć, no...

– Ktoś tu jest strasznie zrzędliwy! Oh, no i tak do końca to nie przyszedłem tu pracować nad projektem – przyznał Wade.

– Więc po co?

– Tak jakby wywalili mnie z domu i zabrali wszystkie pieniądze, więc nie mogłem sprawić sobie pokoju hotelowego. Więc pomyślałem, że zostanę u przyjaciela! Więęęc wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tobie! No i szedłem tutaj tak długo... mogę zostać? Bardzo proszę~? – mówił Wade, strasznie chaotycznie, dopóki Peter mu nie przerwał.

– Okej, możesz tu zostać, ale jeśli moi rodzice wrócą do domu, musisz znaleźć sobie inne miejsce.

– Awww yeah! PIDŻAMA PARTY! – krzyknął wesoło Wade. Przytulił Petera i zaczęli – a raczej tylko zaczął, bo Peter nie był zbyt chętny – skakać w miejscu.

– Zasada pierwsza, nigdy więcej nie rób... _tego_ . Zasada druga, nie wchodź do pokoju moich rodziców albo do laboratorium. Zasada trzecia, nie zrób niczego głupiego, jeśli zostawię cię samego. Dotyczy to też zakładania jednej ze zbroi Iron-mana. Zasada czwarta, jeśli moi rodzice wrócą do domu, idziesz do pokoju dla gości, wtedy zajmę się wszelkimi innymi pytaniami. Łapiesz?

– Awww, Petey, nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy!

– Trzymaj tak dalej, a twoja wizyta tutaj skończy się błyskawicznie.


	2. W szafie

– Ah~! – jęknął Peter. – Ngh– po prostu to zrób!

– Nie mogę... – syknął Wade, starając się utrzymać swoją pozycję.

– Lewa stopa na czerwony! – polecił Jarvis po tym, jak „Fajtłapa*" zakręcił wskazówką _Twistera_.

Polecenie za poleceniem, a ta dwójka całkiem zbliżyła się do siebie, fizycznie oczywiście. Peter poślizgnął się i upadł na Wade'a, a ten nie miał innego wyjścia jak upaść na niego, prawą stopę trzymając w powietrzu. Gęste napięcie zawisło pomiędzy nimi; było go niemal zbyt wiele, sprawiając, że chłopakom oddychało się coraz ciężej.

I Peter, i Wade, byli czerwoni niczym pomidory. Kiedy tylko Wade się opamiętał, zszedł z chłopaka, siadając na ziemi.

– To co, _Monopoly_? – zażartował.

– Myślę, że teraz czas na coś innego. Wystarczy nam gier, serio – westchnął Peter. Grali już w Jengę, UNO, na Xboksie i _Zgadnij kto to_ , a temu wciąż było mało.

– Pooglądajmy filmy Disney'a!

– Co powiesz na nie? – odparł Peter.

– No weź! Będziemy jak trzynastoletnie, małe dziewczynki!

– Taa, bo tulenie się i oglądanie minimalnie romantycznych filmów wcale nie jest randką. Nie, Wade.

– Awww, to co powiesz na–

– Nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi, mam zamiar posiedzieć na necie, a ty masz wolną rękę w zwiedzaniu domu. Nie ma wchodzenia do pokojów tatów lub laboratorium, wliczając zbroje.

– Tak, tak, tak! Serio, Petey, myślisz, że nie jestem grzecznym gościem! – wykrzyczał i wyciągnął sok pomarańczowy z lodówki, pijąc go z kartonu.

– Włączam słuchawki – ostrzegł Peter, upewniając się, że Wade nie miał nic przeciwko.

– Mhmmm – powiedział, nadal pijąc sok.

Peter zaczął grać w grę, kiedy Wade wrzucił pusty karton do kosza.

– No to co teraz... Przeszukam pokój Petera! Tak! – powiedział wesoło do siebie. Przeszedł wzdłuż korytarza, przeszukując każdy pokój, który znajdował na swojej drodze, dopóki nie znalazł ciemnoniebieskiego pokoju z schludnie pościelonym, szarym prześcieradłem. Otworzył szeroko drzwi, podziwiając pokój przyjaciela. Wyglądał na lekko dziecinny, z małymi naklejkami Kapitana Ameryki, plakatem Iron–mana i przestarzałym rodzinnym zdjęciem. Widniał na nim mały Peter, Tony Stark i Steve Stark–Rodgers.

Spojrzał na biurko chłopaka, by znaleźć notatnik wypełniony równaniami, wzorami i wystarczająco dziwne, małe bazgroły pająków. Było tam też puste miejsce na laptopa i inna ramka ze zdjęciem rodzinnym. Tym razem na zdjęciu był jeszcze młodszy Peter ze starsza parą, a w samą ramkę wciśnięte było kolejne malutkie zdjęcie młodej kobiety, trzymającej niemowlę – uderzająco podobne do Petera. Wade zachichotał.

– Rany, ten dzieciak ma szczęście... Cóż, nie dlatego, że jego mama umarła, a jego dziadkowie, zgaduję, że oddali go po jej śmierci. Po prostu poszczęściło mu się z jego nowymi rodzicami – nutka zazdrości prześlizgnęła się przez ton jego głosu.

Usiadł w szarej, podobnej do worka pufie i spojrzał na biblioteczkę chłopaka.

– Nauka, nauka, nauka, więcej nauki... Jakieś popularne książki... – westchnął. – Nuuudyyy! – Wade spojrzał na jedyne, jeszcze nie otwarte drzwi. Szafa! – Może znajdę skarb? Jakieś stare rzeczy? Martwe ciało? Zbroję Iron–mana? Pornosy...? Tu może być wszystko! – Dymki także zaczynały być lekko zdenerwowane**.

Otworzył jej drzwiczki, by znaleźć jedynie ubrania przeciętnego nastolatka, trochę butów, szalone gadżety techniczne i nieco starych pluszaków.

– Panie Wilson, czy potrzebuje pan w czymś pomocy? – powiedział nagle Jarvis, sprawiając, że Wade obrócił się z nożem w kieszeni.

– Oh, uh... hah! T–ty... ah, wystraszyłeś mnie, Jarvis! – zaśmiał się nerwowo Wade.

– Nie ma potrzeby do niepokoju, panie Wilson, Stark Tower jest w pełni wyposażone we wszelkie systemy bezpieczeństwa – poinformował grzecznie Jarvis.

– Wiesz, tam, skąd pochodzę, coś takiego nie istnieje... więc zawsze trzeba być gotowym! – powiedział, imitując walkę na pięści.

– Dobrze. Sprawdzę, jak miewa się panicz Peter.

– Oh, a tak przy okazji, tylko oglądam! Nie kradnę.

– Oczywiście, panie Wilson. Wiedziałbym, gdyby zrobił pan coś w tym kierunku.

– W porządku! – Wade zadrżał odrobinę. _Jarvis potrafił być naprawdę straszny,_ pomyślał. Wrócił do salonu, gdzie Peter wciąż grał w gry komputerowe. Wade'owi znów zaczynało się nudzić, więc wziął plecak z książkami Petera. – To powinno być w jego pokoju, a nie leżeć sobie od tak na podłodze.

Poszedł z powrotem do pokoju chłopaka i odłożył plecak na ziemię, kiedy zauważył pudełko. Otworzył je, by zobaczyć niebiesko-czerwony strój z emblematem pająka na piersi.

– O rany.

Twarz Wade'a stała się tak czerwona, jak sam strój. Wyjął go z pudełka, by zobaczyć go w pełnej krasie.

– Peter jest Spider–manem... – zaśmiał się. – To czyni sprawy jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanymi... – zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, po czym przypomniała mu się pewna noc.

* * *

 _Byłem na zewnątrz i właśnie miałem zabrać się za wypełnianie mojego zlecenia i mam tu na myśli od-ożywianie ludzi. Cały dzień pracy najemnika w jednym słowie! Miałem właśnie zabi_ – _er... wykonać moje rozkazy, kiedy nagle zobaczyłem Spidey'ego, zwisającego na tej jego nitce pajęczyny, kompletnie znikąd._

– _Deadpool..._ – _westchnął._ – _Serio? Rany... O co chodzi tym razem?_

– _Oh, po prostu chciałem spotkać się z moim kochaniem!_ – _uśmiechnąłem się przez maskę._

– _Zbok!_ – _odkrzyknął, kiedy zaczął się wycofywać._

– _Czekaj, ile masz lat?_ – _spytałem._

– _Siedemnaście – syknął z nienawiścią sączącą się z tej krótkiej odpowiedzi._

– _Serio?! Ja mam osiemnaście! To pewnie dziwne, eh?_

– _Mojemu ojcu nie spodoba się Kanadyjczyk, Deadpool._

– _Eh, miałem na myśli...AMERYKA! Wolność! Burgery! Yeah!_ – _zachichotałem._

* * *

– Nic dziwnego, że tyłek Petera wyglądał tak znajomo – zaśmiał się. Wiedział, że Spidey nie był tak do końca złośliwy w stosunku do niego, co oznaczało, że miał szansę u Petera. _Czekaj... Czemu? Czemu lubię Petera? Znaczy... droczę się z nim, jest uroczy... i mądry... nie wspominając o jego dobroci..._ Wade mógł poczuć palący rumieniec, promieniujący z pokrytych bliznami policzków.

– Wad– WADE! – Kiedy Peter zobaczył Wade'a trzymającego strój Spider-mana, z zaskoczenia upuścił swój telefon. – U–uh, mogę to wytłumaczyć!

– Oh, z pewnością... Więc? Co to jest? Udajesz Spidey'ego na przyjęciach urodzinowych? – zaśmiał się Wade.

– Cóż... – Peter podrapał się po karku i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Jestem Spider–manem.

– Tak, bo w ogóle nie zauważyłem – zadrwił. – Poza tym, widziałem, jak twój tyłek wyglądał w tych jeansach! Mam na myśli to, że są takie ciasne, iż równie dobrze mogą być ze spandeksu.

Peter zarumienił się.

– Cóż, nieważne... zboku.

– Oh tak, „nieważne".Mam wrażenie, że lubisz Deadpoola bardziej niż prawdziwego mnie! – zapłakał teatralnie.

– Czekaj, jesteś Deadpoolem? – Peter wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Jednym i jedynym~! Nieźle, nie?

– Okej... Wytłumaczmy sobie jedną rzecz, nie jestem gejem.

– Oh! Nic o tym nie mówiłem, chyba że–

– Wade! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo.

– Oh mój Boże! Jesteś! Jesteś w szafie~***! Tak jak twój kostium! Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie jest pokryty błyskotkami i tęczą! – wybuchnął Wade.

Peter rumienił się intensywnie, aż jego policzki przybrały kolor jasnego różu.

– Wszystko mi jedno.

– Więc~ kto ci się podoba? – zachichotał Wade. – Chodzi mi o tego kogoś, kogo chciałbyś–

– To jest osobista sprawa, Wade.

– Oh no weź! Czas poplotkować~! No to z kim był twój pierwszy raz?

– Z nikim. – Peter zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Bez jaj! Ah, okej... Pierwszy pocałunek?

– Uh... Z Mary Jane, ale to było jak mieliśmy z dziesięć lat.

– Ooo~ lubisz–lubisz ją?

– Nie, niby czemu? Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Poza tym... no wiesz... jestem...

– Powiedz~ to! POWIEDZ TO! – krzyknął Wade. – OBNAŻ TEN SEKRET PRZEDE MNĄ!

– Jestem... - resztę zdania Peter wymamrotał, ku rozczarowaniu Wade'a.

– Głośniej!

– Jestem g...

– No DALEJ! – wrzasnął chłopak.

– Jestem gejem – wyszeptał, jednak całkiem słyszalnie.

– A TŁUMY SZALEJĄ! YEAAAH!

Peter zachichotał.

– Przestań, to jest mój wybór. Nie ma się czym chwalić.

– Kiedy zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę? – zapytał, niemal spadając ze swojego siedzenia (jeśliby siedział).

– Kiedy poznałem ciebie.

* * *

1\. Fajtłapa* – chodzi o tego robota Tony'ego, który był strasznie niezdarny i wszystko rozwalał.

2\. „dymki także zaczynały być lekko zdenerwowane**" – chodzi tu o żółte i białe wzmianki narratora, które obecne były w komiksach. Nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak to prztełumaczyć.

3\. „Jesteś w szafie~!****" – być w szafie – określenie gejów, którzy jeszcze nie poinformowali najbliższych o swojej orientacji.


End file.
